


the boy who noticed things and the boy who saw what no one else saw

by fagstar



Series: the boy who could See [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, a continuation of my oracle tommy au, this time from tubbo's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: tubbo noticed things. big things, like how wilbur had slowly lost himself just like he had lost the election, small things, like how niki curled in on herself during schlatt’s reign to not be noticed. he noticed lots of things. so it was really no surprise when he noticed how tommy’s demeanor changed during the battle for l’manburg.the question was: how was this connected to the pond in the woods tommy seemed to disappear to every night?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: the boy who could See [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. of following friends, suspicions, and strange ponds

**Author's Note:**

> yea so i made a sequel 😎 thank u angel for telling me which idea to use

Tubbo noticed things. Big things, like how Wilbur had slowly lost himself just like he had lost the election, small things, like how Niki curled in on herself during Schlatt’s reign to not be noticed. He noticed lots of things. So it was really no surprise when he noticed how Tommy’s demeanor changed during the Battle for L’manburg. The boy had seemed oddly detached during the fighting, had dodged and slashed with almost practiced ease. Of course, Tommy was a talented swordsman, so of course he could fight with ease. But this was… different. Almost like he knew where each attack would land and move away, carrying out a near-rehearsed dance of dodge, block, parry. Tubbo noticed how Tommy would call out warnings to their allies without even turning, how he moved just out of the range of Wilbur’s tnt right before it blew. He noticed how Tommy had begun sneaking into the woods at night just after L’manburg had been founded, and how he had gone more frequently in the months leading up to the most recent battle. Tubbo noticed, but rarely did he act. Now, though, as he followed Tommy at a safe distance, he would get some answers.

He stepped over twigs and around fallen branches as he walked far behind his friend. Tommy would turn around, occasionally, but Tubbo remained safely out of sight. It was a long walk, and soon Tubbo began to tire. A lone wolf ran across his path, and Tubbo jumped back. The wolf watched him for a moment, before trotting off. Tubbo breathed a sigh of relief and continued on. It was late evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Eventually, Tommy stopped before a clearing.

Ringed with trees, a small pond lay in the middle. Even from the shadows of the trees, Tubbo could tell something was off about the pond. It almost glowed in the near-darkness, somehow reflecting the last remnants of sunlight. Tubbo watched in surprise as Tommy removed his armour, dropping it by the pool. He removed his shoes, setting them by the heap of armour, and stood. When the moon was high in the sky, Tubbo watched Tommy step into the pool and kneel. White tendrils formed in the water and lazily curled around his friend’s half-submerged legs. Tommy closed his eyes and held his palms up, slightly away from his body. Then, suddenly, his eyes flew open. And they glowed. Tubbo watched as he stayed like that for a long moment before he slumped back, bracing himself with a hand behind him as he rubbed his forehead. He shook his head, muttering something under his breath that Tubbo didn’t quite catch. As Tubbo watched from the trees, Tommy stood up and squeezed the water from his pants, shoving on his shoes and messily putting his armour back on before turning and leaving. Tubbo didn’t follow; he was still processing what he’d just seen.

It was a long while until Tubbo finally left. He’d sat there, trying to comprehend what had happened. The pond...glowed? Tommy glowed? Well- his eyes, at least. But… what? How? Putting the weird pond and glowing eyes aside, what had happened to Tommy? He had looked almost possessed, body rigid and back almost arched back, as if he was in pain. Tubbo sighed. It seemed that he just… couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. He stood slowly and began the long trek back to L’manburg.

The next night, Tommy went again. And so did Tubbo. Again, he watched as Tommy’s eyes glowed as he sat in that weird pond in the woods. This time, though, he was close enough to hear Tommy speak, after the glowing had ceased. He strained his ears to hear.  
“Fuckin’ Technoblade, again. Better not be soon, or I’ll be fuckin’ pissed,” he muttered. Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What did Technoblade have to do with Tommy’s weird glowy thing? Tommy wasn't working with Techno, right? No, that wasn't possible. Tommy was loyal to L'manburg, to their friends. There was absolutely no way that he was a traitor. But, if he wasn't a traitor… how did he seem to know what was about to happen, to expect everyone to be doing exactly what they were doing? Tubbo was dragged out of his thoughts by Tommy leaving, just like the night before. He hurried to follow.

Night after night, Tubbo followed Tommy to the pond. Each night was very similar. Tubbo would follow Tommy to the pond in the woods, the pond would make Tommy glow, and Tommy would leave. Some nights, Tommy didn't go. Occasionally, Tommy would glow for a long time, and sometimes he wouldn't glow at all. Tubbo didn't really understand it. Why would Tommy come to a pond nearly every night just to glow for a few minutes and then leave? What even was the glowing? Despite his confusion, Tubbo followed Tommy. He was his best friend, after all, and even though Tubbo suspected he might be a traitor, he was worried about Tommy. Something was going on, and he wanted to know what.

One night, Tubbo decided to be bold. As soon as Tommy had dropped his armour like he had done so many times before, Tubbo stepped out of the treeline.  
"What is this place, Tommy?" he asked.  
Tommy jumped. "Tubbo? What are you doing here?"  
Tubbo shrugged. "I followed you. You do realize that after sneaking out nearly every night, for months, someone is bound to notice, right?"  
"Please leave, Tubbo. I come out here to have some time alone," Tommy sighed, rubbing his temples.  
That was a lie, and they both knew it.  
"Tommy, you and I both know well that you don't come out here for alone time. Please, tell me what's been going on."  
Tommy shook his head. "Tubbo, I'm going to ask again. Leave, or I will."  
"Please, Tommy, talk to me. I'm not stupid, you know. What's up with your glowy thing? Why do you seem so… detached while fighting? I'm your best friend, Tommy, you can talk to me!"  
Tommy's eyes blazed. "Let it go, Tubbo. I'm not joking."  
"No." Tubbo stood his ground. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from finding out what was happening with his friend; not even his friend himself.  
"Fine." Tommy grabbed up his armour and turned on his heel. "Be that way, Tubbo. Even if I told you, you wouldn't like what you heard." He stalked off into the night and Tubbo was left alone.

Days later, the two still had yet to speak again. Tubbo had sought Tommy out every chance he got, but the younger had either refused to see him or was absent. People glanced at him sympathetically as he walked the streets of L'manburg sadly, searching for his friend. He didn't understand why Tommy was acting like this; Tubbo was his best friend, why wouldn't he talk to him?


	2. of missing girls and glowing eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo gets some of the answers to his questions... eventually.

Niki was missing. When Eret had gone to her bakery one morning and found her gone, he asked around if anyone had seen her, but to no avail. Eret and Fundy had searched in the woods for her for hours, but there was no sign of her. Eventually, people had begun searching further and further away from L'manburg, but none had found her.

Tubbo sighed as he returned from yet another unsuccessful search. It had been nearly three days since Niki had gone missing. The people of L'manburg had been searching tirelessly, but they were starting to lose hope. 

As he walked down the prime path, his attention was drawn to the small gathering outside Tommy's house. Frowning, Tubbo upped his pace. Voices could be heard as he grew closer. People both sides of the past conflict were gathered together; Dream, Sapnap, Technoblade alongside Wilbur's ghost, Quackity, Fundy, Eret.  
"Tommy, c'mon, let us in," someone said. Tubbo wasn't sure who.  
"Fuck off!" someone else, presumably Tommy, yelled back. Tubbo walked up the pathway and the crowd went silent. He ignored everyone and approached the barricaded doorway.  
"Hey Tommy, it's Tubbo. Do… do you wanna let me in?"  
A silence. And then, a small "Just you."   
The wall of blocks covering the doorway slid aside, just enough for Tubbo to squeeze in.

Tommy's face was flushed and tearstained, his cheeks blotchy and eyes bloodshot. Tubbo's heart clenched painfully in his chest at the sight of his friend so distraught. Calmly, he took Tommy's hand and took him to the back room. He sat on the bed next to Tommy.  
"Hey Big Man, what's going on?" he asked, quietly. Tommy took a deep, shuddering breath, and broke. Huge sobs wracked his body as he tried to speak.  
"I- I saw-" he was cut off by another sob. "I saw Niki. She was-" Tommy's shoulders trembled. "She was dead, Tubbo. Niki is going to fucking die and I can't do a thing about it." Tubbo nearly recoiled in shock. What? How could Tommy possibly know this?  
"How did you see her, Tommy?" Tubbo asked softly.  
Tommy cursed. "Fuck, the- the fucking visions. I've been suppressing them outside of the fucking pond- I should have seen this earlier, kept her in town."  
Now Tubbo was really confused. The pond? Visions? What did the- oh. Oh. Tommy's rambling became background noise as realization dawned upon Tubbo. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Tommy, suddenly serious, putting both hands on his shoulders.   
"Stand up, and hold my forearms."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I need to see her. You need to brace me so I can."  
Tubbo nodded. Tommy pulled him up and the younger fell into a supportive stance; feet shoulder-width apart, knees bent. He grasped Tommy's arms near the elbow, and the younger took his arms in the same place. Inhaling deeply, Tommy let his eyes slip shut. The breath was slowly let out as he reached deep inside his consciousness and grasped the future. His eyes flew open, glowing white, and his jaw went slack. Tubbo watched him intently, tense. Breath returning to normal as he came out of the vision, Tommy stared Tubbo in the eyes.   
"I know where she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short lads next chapter is longer i think


	3. of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which niki is found... what changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah lets go bad bleeps

They set off immediately. Tommy pushed through the crowd still gathered outside his house, ignoring the questions thrown at him as he pulled Tubbo along. The two boys walked briskly out of L'manburg, and took off in a sprint outside the borders.

Once deep in the woods, Tommy weaved through trees and leaped over twisted roots and fallen branches. Tubbo followed clumsily, tripping occasionally on the uneven ground. Abruptly, Tommy stopped. He breathed deeply, and Tubbo recognized him being pulled into a vision.   
"Tommy!" Tubbo exclaimed, when his friend's eyes had returned to normal.  
Tommy met his eyes with an almost feral grin.  
"We're close, Tubbo."

Tommy led Tubbo the rest of the way, at a slower pace. The forest had morphed from spruce to oak and birch, and the sun was beginning to set. Mobs spawned in the shadows of the woods, and the boys hurried along. 

They came upon a ravine. Half covered by grass, they wouldn't have noticed it had it not been for Tommy's proud smile when he recognized the opening. Pulling shovels out of their inventories, the boys began to dig down. They switched to pickaxes when they reached stone, and Tommy built a staircase to the nearest ledge. He took a moment to survey the area, before deciding which way to go.

It was dark in the ravine, enough for mobs to spawn. Tommy fought the occasional zombie or skeleton as they inched along, and Tubbo had to fend off spiders from the back. They turned down a long cave, and Tommy suddenly perked up. In the distance, the familiar glow of torchlight. Tubbo stumbled over a loose rock, and someone spoke.  
"Hello?"  
Tubbo gasped. "Niki? Is that you?"  
The voice came again. "Tubbo?"  
Tommy grinned. "It's me too, Niki! We're coming to get you!" They were walking faster now, the light coming closer and closer.  
"Be careful, there are spiders."  
Niki came into view, sitting against the wall of the cave, surrounded by spider remains. Her eyes widened as she saw them, and she sprung up. Tubbo ran to her and took her into a hug, squeezing tightly.  
"Oh Niki, it's so good to see you! We sent out search parties, how on earth did you get out this far?"  
Niki's expression of joy morphed to sheepishness. "Well, I needed some eggs to make a cake, and then I wanted to grab some coal, but I got lost. And then there were the spiders, and I couldn't find my way out."  
Tommy spoke up. "It's great to see you and all, but we have to go unless we want to fend off a horde of zombies."  
Tubbo took Niki's hand, and the three began the journey home.

As they walked, Tubbo filled Niki in on everything she had missed while missing. He told her about the search parties, about how the morale had been so low. Niki smiled when he told her that she made everyone happier to be around.

It seemed like a longer walk back to L'manburg, but they made it back by sunrise. Cheers erupted from the houses in the crater, where everyone had seemingly gathered, as the three walked down the path. Niki grinned as she was welcomed back and fussed over. A spontaneous party begun, a celebration of her safe return. Tubbo pulled Tommy aside, halfway through.   
"Meet me at your base."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a suuuuuuper satisfying ending, i know. stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion in tommy's pov hopefully sometime in the next week
> 
> anyways pls leave feedback! i love to see it! also if u have any suggestions please lmk :-)


End file.
